AruAni: Uncovering Secrets
by Hope of the Future
Summary: Armin was just doing a favor for Reiner and Jean; that was it. Supposed to be it, anyways. So, how did he end up tied to a chair inside of the girls' barracks? How is he going to explain this to his crush: Annie Leonhardt? And is he going to be able to stop the growing tension between Annie and Mikasa? (Mainly AruAni; bit of ArMika; Arumikannie. Was T, now M Rated. Twoshot.)
1. Chapter 1

**I love AruAni. Best thing ever. Should've happened. My saltiness is indeed real. Also, keep in mind this is my second AoT fic. So, it's probably gonna be bad. Maybe I'm just underestimating myself, though. Anyways, lets get started!**

* * *

'...I hate my life,' Armin thought to himself. Why would he, the smartest Cadet in the entire 104th Trainee Squad, say something like this? Probably because he was currently tied to a chair in the girls' cabin with every single one of them save Christa and Mikasa glaring daggers at him.

Including _her_. The one person Armin would never want to hurt. Now, how the hell did Armin get into this predicament you may ask? Well...

* * *

Dinnertime, Cadet Barracks...

As everyone in the barracks ate their food and conversed among themselves, Armin was suddenly brought outside by two of his friends; Reiner and Jean. They both looked nervously at Armin who merely raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, you two? Is something wrong?" The two exchanged nervous and Jean merely nodded his head towards Armin while looking at Reiner, who sighed in response. He cleared his throat.

"Armin, me and Jean need you to do a... _favor_ , for us." Armin smiled.

"Why didn't you just say so? Sure, what is it?" Jean stepped forward with a smile.

"Great, Armin! Now, what we need you to do is sneak into the girls' cabin and-"

"What?" Armin interrupted Jean before he could continue further. Reiner facepalmed at Jean's eagerness.

"Seriously? You couldn't say it _any_ better than that?" Reiner sighed and looked back at Armin. "Look, Armin, hear us out. We overheard Ymir telling Christa and the others that they should all do a little... _truth or dare_. And, we really, _really_ want to hear if they say anything about...y'know...the _guys_. Get what I mean?" Armin shook his head nervously.

"N-No! I mean, yeah, I get what you mean, but why are you asking me?!"

"Well," Reiner started, "I mean, look at you. No offense, Armin, but you're definitely one of, if not _the_ smallest guy here. Well, that's not actually an insult in this case. You've the least likely chance of getting caught with just how small you are in comparison to us. You really think _I'm_ someone that could do stealth?" Armin gulped nervously. He had a point.

"I-I'm sorry you two, I just don't think I can-"

"I'll put in a good word for you with Leonhardt." Both Armin and Jean paused as they looked at Reiner; Jean with confusion and Armin with shock.

"Reiner, how is that supposed to convince...him..." Jean trailed off in realization. He then looked towards Armin with a smirk. "Really, Armin? You and Annie? Now that's something I definitely didn't expect...thought you would've been more into Christa, to be honest. Or even Eren! Never would've thought you had feelings for _Annie_ , of all people." Armin frowned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Armin shot back.

"Oh, uh...nothing, nothing." Jean rubbed the back of his head as he looked away from Armin, whistling. Armin looked at Reiner, still frowning.

"H-How'd you know, Reiner?"

"Well...you see..."

* * *

"Hey, Reiner," Eren walked up to Reiner during their training, "do me a favor?"

"Sure, man, what is it?" He smiled at the boy. _God, if only he knew how awkward this was..._

"Could you ask Annie to practice working together with Armin?" Reiner raised an eyebrow.

"What? What for?"

"Well, Armin noticed that Annie has been getting pretty low grades when it came to teamwork, so he wanted to help her." He answered honestly. Reiner put a hand to his chin. There were plenty of people here who, to be blunt, sucked when it came to teamwork, so why would Armin want to...

His eyes widened in realization.

"Why didn't Armin just ask me himself?" Eren shrugged.

"Don't know. He just blushed and said, 'No reason', then ran off."

"...He likes Annie, doesn't he?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Eren, you are one dense guy man..." Reiner sighed. "Sure, I will, but don't expect her to say yes." Eren nodded. "Thanks! Appreciate it!" Eren ran off to find Armin.

"...This is gonna end badly, isn't it?"

* * *

"..." Armin sighed. Damn it, Eren...

"So, yeah... Hey," Reiner tried to cheer him up, "at least you two got to spend a few weeks together, right?" Armin blushed again.

* * *

Armin and Annie were both inside the forest, practicing their use of 3D Maneuvering Gear while also trying to stay together in formation. However, Annie kept speeding away from Armin at random intervals, at which point they had to stop, get back into formation and do it again.

"You just have to keep a steady pace, Annie, so that you can stay together with everyone." Annie scoffed.

"Not my fault you're going too slow..." She muttered whilst moving a bit of hair to the side of her face; something Armin could never get over.

" _Annie_ ," he started again, "This is why you keep getting those low grades when it comes to working together. Pushing away others who are trying to help won't help your skills."

"What's the point? They'll only end up dying, and in turn, get me killed. Everyone here serves as nothing more than useless fodder for the Titans. Besides, I'm only in it for myself, Armin. That's why I'm aiming for the MP, so I can save myself and _only_ myself." Armin frowned as a silence fell upon them.

"...Does that include me, too?" He whispered, though Annie managed to hear what he said.

"What?" Armin nervously shook his head.

"A-Anyways, come on! That test _is_ coming up in a few weeks, you kno-"

" _Armin,_ " She called his name with a bit of force in her voice. "what do you mean. 'does that include me, too?'" Armin sighed as he looked at her with slightly downcast eyes.

"Nothing, nothing... I think we should take a short break, Annie." She shrugged as they both used their gear to climb up a tree and sat down on one of the branches.

"I meant...do you view me the same way?" She raised an eyebrow. "Useless fodder for the Titans, I mean." She paused for a moment.

"...No, I didn't." She crossed arms as she looked away from Armin.

"It's fine, Annie. You don't have to hide how little you think of me; I'm used to it, actually." Annie frowned.

"Armin, I meant it. I don't view you the same as the rest of these morons." Armin tilted his head to the side.

"Then...how _do_ you view me?" She looked back towards him with a slightly irritated look.

"...Doesn't matter."

" _Annie._ "

"Fine... Unlike just about everyone here, you actually have an idea of what you're doing." He raised an eyebrow. "I can tell that while you're lacking in the physical department, you make up for it with this." Annie pointed to her head absentmindedly. "That's honestly more than I can say for most people I've met in my life. It's also why I can't comprehend why you're a soldier."

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"You're probably the smartest one here, Armin. So, why are you trying to be a soldier; someone known more for _physical_ experience rather than mental capacity? Moreover, why are you trying to help _me_ be a soldier? I obviously do just fine on my own, so why are you trying to help me?" He shifted a little.

"Well... I want to help people, you know? I want to be beneficial to Humanity in any way possible, so we can get over the Titan threat. Besides, Eren and Mikasa are here, too. I don't know what would happen to me if they weren't there for me, so I owe it to them to try my best." Annie slowly nodded.

"You didn't answer my other question," she noted, "why are you helping _me_?" He glanced around nervously.

"W-Well, Annie, I just want to he-"

"That's not it. Otherwise, you wouldn't be putting up with how I'm talking to you like this." He sighed.

"I guess it's because... I-I like spending time with you, A-Annie..." Her eyes widened for a moment before she quickly hid her surprise with her usual blank expression.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I-I...consider you a close friend, is all. Friends spend time with each other, right? I thought this would be a good way to get to know you..."

"I don't recall asking for your friendship, Arlet." He looked down.

"W-Well, I was hoping for the chance that...we could be friends, Annie." He looked at her to see if there was a change in expression. There wasn't. An awkward silence fell over them.

"W-Well," Armin chuckled nervously, "it's about time we head back, Annie." Armin stood as he got ready to go back to camp and cry himself to sleep, but-

"Fine." She said with a shrug. Armin looked at her curiously.

"I...don't mind being your friend, Armin... I guess." He smiled.

"Thank you, Annie. Now, let's go back, yeah?" She nodded and they left the forest, both keeping their inner thoughts to themselves.

* * *

Back to the main story...

"Look, Armin," Reiner placed a hand on Armin's shoulder, "we need you to do this for us. Besides, if Annie's playing with them-"

"That's a big _if_ , Reiner." Armin interrupted.

"Still, if she _is_ , she might get asked about you. Plus, don't forget; you do this for us, I'll put in a word for you with Annie. Please?" Armin stood still for a few moments, then nodded.

"Great, Armin!" Jean smiled. "Now, they'll be starting a few minutes after dinner time, so try to be in position by then, alright?" Armin nodded in response.

"By the way, you two...who are you trying to listen for?" They both froze.

"After all, I can't exactly remember _every_ little thing they talk about, so it'll help if I know who exactly I'm supposed to be listening for." Both Reiner and Jean blushed furiously.

"Oh, wait, I think I already know! Christa and Mikasa, right?"

"H-How'd you know?!" They both exclaimed.

"I'm not the only one who's really obvious about who they have feelings for, y'know. In any case, I'll help you, so don't worry 'bout it. By the way, Jean, Reiner, you mind doing some of my chores for a few weeks?"

"What?!' Jean shouted. "Why would we do tha-"

"Mikasa, Christa!" Armin yelled. "Reiner and Jean want to talk to y-" Reiner rushed over and put his hand over Armin's mouth.

"Alright, alright, we'll do it! Just don't say anything!" Armin nodded and Reiner let him go.

"Well," Armin waved to the two of them, "bye!" He went back inside the barracks while the two merely sweatdropped.

"That is one evil kid..." Jean said absentmindedly while Reiner nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Armin sat directly under the window of the girl's bedroom window; all of them save Annie and Mikasa who were off to the side sitting in a circle.

"So, Sasha," Mina looked towards her with a smirk, "truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She said excitedly.

"I dare you...to kiss this potato without eating it!" Mina threw Sasha a potato while everyone in the room (save Annie and Mikasa) had a laugh.

"What? But..." Sasha looked at the potato with an irate expression. She tried to give it light kisses, but eventually, she bit down on it and scarfed it down.

"Well, that was a fail!" Mina laughed along with the others.

"Hey, Annie, Mikasa," She called to the both of them, why don't you join us?" Mikasa simply nodded while Annie looked away. Mina sighed. "Please? C'mon, what's wrong with having fun once in a while?" After a few moments, Annie merely sighed as she walked over and sat down between Mikasa and Mina.

"Alright, my turn!" Ymir jumped in. "And this one goes out for everyone! Also, it's automatically a choice, so too bad if you wanted a dare!" Most of them chuckled while the same two ladies merely looked on.

"So, ladies...if you had to date someone here, who would it be? Oh, and you don't have to answer, my little Christa! I already know who it is since we're getting married someday!" She swung an arm around the girl who merely blushed in response. All of the girls eyes' widened in response as they waited for someone to go first.

"Well," Ymir started, "if none of you speak up, I'm gonna have to pick someone..." Her eyes glanced from person to person. They landed on Mikasa, but she soon turned to find someone else. "Don't worry, Mikasa, we all know it's Eren!" The girl blushed intensely as she brought up her scarf to hide her face.

"Hm... Annie!" All of the girls' eyes landed on Annie, who glared in response. "Hey, no need to glare! C'mon Annie, we're just _dying_ to know who you like!" Annie paused for a moment, but then shook her head.

"I don't _like_ anyone here. There, happy?"

"That's not what your blushing face says! Come on, it'll just be between us girls!" Annie raised a hand to her face, but retracted it when she realized she had been duped. She sighed as she brushed a strand of hair from her face. Meanwhile, Armin's heart was beating intensely fast; so much so he was surprised it hadn't exploded yet.

"...I guess..." The girls leaned forward curiously while Armin raised his head slightly so he was actually looking inside.

"I guess...Arlet is...alright." A very light blush was just barely visible on her face. Not only did the girls pause, but Armin did as well.

"Woah, really?" Ymir said, taken aback. "I would've figured you would say... I don't know, Reiner or Bertholdt, but Armin?!"

"W-What?" Annie was clearly offended. "Like hell I would ever think about them in that kind way of way. Don't even entertain the _mere thought_ of it. Makes me sick..." They all looked curiously at Annie; her distaste for the two pretty evident.

"...Well," Mikasa spoke up, "did you just say Armin because you couldn't think of anyone to say, or do you actually like him?"

"What's it to you?" She shot back. Armin gulped nervously. The two always had a rivalry, and with Mikasa already being overprotective of Armin, this was surely not good for anyone.

"He's my friend and, frankly," she stared directly at Annie, "I honestly don't think you deserve him." Gasps could be heard from many of the girls there.

"Ackerman," Annie said in a dangerously low tone, "I recommend watching what you say. It could be dangerous for your health, after all." The two glared daggers at each other.

"I'm just worried for Armin is all. Someone like you is only going to get him hurt." Annie stared at Mikasa for a few moments before laughing out loud, something no one thought she even knew _how_ to do.

"The amount of hypocrisy I'm hearing right now is astounding, Ackerman. If only you could hear yourself!" She said in between her laughter. Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

"Hypocrisy? What are you talking abou-"

"Eren or Armin?" Annie cut off Mikasa who could only stare at Annie in confusion. "If someone held a gun to Eren's head and said that they would only spare him if you torture Arlet to death, what would you do?" Mikasa's eyes widened.

"W-What? How could you say something like th-"

" _Answer. The. Question._ " Annie cut her off once again as she smiled. Mikasa fell silent as she bit her lip in anger.

"How could you ask me something like that, Leonhardt? That's low, even for _you_."

"Please, you're just angry because we _all_ know who you would save without even a moment's hesitation. Honestly, you're so obsessed it's actually frightening the lengths you're willing to go for him..." Mikasa stood up from her spot as her eyes narrowed dangerously at Annie. Her death stare would intimidate anyone else; but not Annie. Annie stood up as well and crossed her arms.

"Well, Ackerman? I'm waiting." The girls could only stare in shock at the situation unfolding before them. Even if they tried to intervene, they would, more than likely, just get thrown to the wayside. After all, these were some of, if not _the_ strongest in the entire 104th Squad.

The air was heavy as the two girls had a silent face-off, waiting to see if the other would back down. Even Armin was sweating and he wasn't even in the same room as they were. Though, he was honestly rather glad Mikasa hadn't answered her question. He trusted Mikasa as much as he trusted Eren, but...no, he couldn't think like that. Besides, if anything, he'd be fine with giving his life for Eren's anyhow. He was his best friend, after all.

" _Leonhardt_ , take back what you said."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it Ackerman? Honestly, saying _I'm_ someone who would only get Armin hurt when you're willing to sacrifice his life just because you have a hopeless crush on someone who _obviously_ doesn't even think about you in that way... It's a load of bull, in my honest opinion."

"And what about Armin, Leonhardt? Don't tell me you _actually_ think that _you_ have a chance with someone like him?" Annie scowled at Mikasa while Armin actually had to hold in his chuckle. _He_ was the one who didn't think he had a chance with Annie, actually.

"Ackerman, I've warned you already; do _not_ test me." Annie slowly got into her fighting stance while Mikasa merely balled her fists.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it Leonhardt? Honestly, saying _I_ have a hopeless crush on someone who _obviously_ doesn't think about me like that when you yourself have no chance with Armin... It's a load of bull, in my honest opinion."

" _That's it,_ " Annie said in a low growl as she moved in to give a punch to Mikasa's side. Mikasa responded by immediately aiming a jab towards Annie's jaw, but-

"Stop fighting!" Armin stood up from his hiding stop and exclaimed. Not only did Annie and Mikasa stop mid-punch, but everyone else in the room froze. Armin did as well, realizing the mistake he just made.

"Peeper!" Christa exclaimed as she hid behind Ymir.

"Get him!" Ymir shouted as her and, surprisingly, Sasha and Mina went to grab Armin.

"Damn it-woah!" Armin attempted to turn around and run, but was caught by his jacket hood by the girls and pulled into the room. Ymir cracked her knuckles.

"So, Arlet, any last words?" Armin gulped.

"I...regret...everything."

* * *

Fast forward to now...

'...I hate my life." Armin thought to himself. Being tied up to a chair was _not_ what he imagined he'd be doing this evening. All of the girls except Mikasa and Christa glared at him, anger evident in their expression.

"Armin," Mikasa bent down to his level, her expression soft, "what were you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mikasa?" Ymir chuckled. "The boy was just going through puberty, that's all. Though, looks like it hasn't hit him fully, yet..." Mikasa gave her signature glare at Ymir causing her to go quiet. She turned back to Armin.

"Armin, you weren't here to spy on us, right? I know you, you wouldn't do something like that...right?" Armin nodded.

"O-Of course not!" Mikasa sighed in relief.

"Good...now, what were you doing here?" Armin went silent.

"...I can't say." He looked away from Mikasa's gaze, not being able to handle the amount of pressure he was on. He wouldn't be surprised if he passed out from all of it. Mikasa frowned.

"A-Armin... I t-thought you, of all people, weren't... _that_ kind of guy..." Christa muttered sadly. _Oh, not that face..._ Though Armin wasn't head over heels for Christa like, more than half of the guys in the 104th Squad, seeing or making her sad was _not_ something he enjoyed in the slightest. He glanced towards the one person who was staying away from all this and stood in the corner; her glare at him not resting for a moment.

"..." The entire room was silent. The girls were obviously thinking about what to do with him, and whatever they had in mind he was sure he wasn't going to like it. He looked towards Mikasa for sympathy, but she could only look disappointed at him.

"...Arlet," Annie stepped forward until she was directly in front of Armin, staring directly at him. He involuntarily swallowed.

"How long were you there?" Armin kept his mouth shut.

"Fine; how much did you _hear_?" Yeah, no, he definitely wasn't saying _jack_ to that. Though, he had to admit...he was cracking under the pressure Annie's sharp glare was giving him.

"N-Not much... I-I wasn't there for long, I swear!" Annie scoffed at his obvious lie.

"You heard it all, didn't you? Well..." She looked down, seemingly irritated, but looked up with a small smirk.

"Tell me, what did you think of the question I asked your friend, Mikasa?" All eyes in the room went to Annie. Mikasa immediately glared at the girl, though she ignored the glaring girl.

"W-What are you-"

"Don't play dumb, Arlet. You were there the entire time, right? So, tell me...who do you think she'd pick? I bet she wouldn't even hesitate on her choice. What do you think of that, knowing just how little your life means in comparison to Yeager when it comes to the three of you?" Mikasa moved to stand directly in front of Annie.

" _Leonhardt_ , _drop it._ " Annie smirked.

"What? I'm not even asking you the question; I'm asking _Armin_. So, Armin...?" She looked towards Armin with a smile. Armin stayed silent, his head staring at the ground.

"Well, Armin...?" Annie was clearly getting impatient with Armin's lack of response, causing Armin to begin sweating furiously.

"I-I..."

* * *

End of the first chapter! The second one will be the end of this short little story! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**The final chapter of this twoshot! Let's end it off with a bang! Also, there is a problem on Fanfiction where people are unable to see new reviews, so I can't see your reviews at the moment. Sorry about that! Hope this gets fixed soon...**

 **Now, this _is_ the chapter where this story gets turned into M. Now, with that being said, just a small warning so you don't get surprised when you see it:**

 **Footjob.**

 **Yeah, it'll be there. Just warning you in advance** **. Now that that's over with, enjoy.**

* * *

"I-I..." Armin gulped as he looked between Annie and Mikasa. While Mikasa was practically burning her glare into Annie's soul, Annie merely stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"I...don't mind it, actually. Being sacrificed for Eren's sake, I mean." The girls' eyes widened as Armin spoke, his voice stern. "Eren is my best friend. I've known him since we were kids, and he's helped me more time than I can count... I really do owe him my life. I admit, it...hurts to know I'll be sacrificed by a close friend, but," he smiled at Mikasa, "I don't mind, if it's for Eren's sake. Honestly, it's the only way I can think of to repay him for everything he's done for me. So, I...wouldn't blame Mikasa for her decision. I'd probably support it, actually. That's...my answer, Annie." Mikasa smiled sweetly at Armin.

"Armin...you're a close friend of mine. I... I hope I never, _ever_ have to make a choice such as that. You're one of my closest friends, Armin. I can't bear the thought of having to..." She trailed off, her eyes downcast. Armin just shook his head.

"If it ever comes down to it, Mikasa, I'll trust in whatever decision you make. That's what friends are for, right?" They both shared a small chuckle between themselves. Though, Armin's laughter soon died down when he saw the look Annie was giving; not to Mikasa, but to _him._ He had never seen such a look of anger on her face.

"...Seriously?" She practically spat as she spoke, her voice and expression clearly showing her anger. "You're _seriously_ willing to just...accept that? How... I don't..." She was at a loss for words. He was honestly comfortable with giving his life? Not only that, but being _sacrificed?_ She shook her head with a look of disbelief as she stormed out of the room, fists clenched.

"...Now that _that's_ out of the way, Armin," she looked back towards Armin, "what're we gonna do to you?" _Oh yeah... Crap,_ Armin thought to himself. He had completely forgotten his situation.

"...Let me go, forget about all this and call it a night?" Everyone chuckled. So did Armin, but it was just so he didn't feel as nervous. Only it did the exact opposite.

"Oh, I got an idea!" Ymir raised her hand. _Oh God no..._ "Say, Armin..." she rushed towards Armin and began whispering in his ear. He sat perfectly still for a while before looking at her with wide eyes.

"W-What? N-No, why would I do something like tha-"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to report you then! Who knows what kind of trouble you'be in?" Ymir laughed as Armin blushed furiously.

"F-Fine! Anything but what you just asked!" The girls' raised their eyebrows in unison, curiosity clear on their faces.

"Oh come on, Armin, you know you wanna! Besides, it's better than having the real Christa go!" Ymir drooled as Christa made a confused expression.

"Ymir," Christa tilted her head adorably, "what're you talking about?" Ymir waved her off.

"Nothing you have to worry about, my dear! So, Armin, come on! Please? Unless you wanna get kicked out?" Mikasa kept a blank expression. While she didn't know exactly why Armin came here, she definitely wasn't ready to let him get kicked out. She'd stay silent for now, though.

"...O-Okay, but... Please, don't tell anyone about this?" Ymir nodded.

* * *

Annie was in the forest, practicing her punches and kicks in the air as a way to get rid of her frustration.

"Give your life for someone... You don't mind being sacrificed? Bullshir..." She muttered under her breath as her attacks grew quicker in nature.

"You're worth more than that, Arlet... More than just a sacrificial pawn... You're..."

"U-Um, Annie?" Annie quickly threw a punch at the voice behind her, though she stopped mere inches from the person's when they saw who it was. The person jumped back and Annie sighed.

"Sorry, Christa. Didn't know it was you..." Annie tilted her head to the side. "Christa, are you...okay? You look...different. Actually, you sounded a bit different there too..." Christa shook her head frantically.

"N-No, I-I'm fine! M-My throat just hurts a bit, that's all! A-Are you okay, A-Annie?" Annie raised an eyebrow. While she knew Christa was shy, this seemed... She couldn't explain it, but...

"Of course I am. Why, is everyone worried about me? No, what am I saying, of course not..." She scoffed as she went back to practicing her punches and kicks.

"W-What are you talking about, A-Annie? Of course we're worried about you! E-Even Mikasa is looking for you..."

"Looking for me? What, did you all think I ran away or something? As if I'd do something as childish as that..." Christa frowned.

"N-No, we're just worried about you is all. You kind of...went a bit too far there, y'know?" Annie glared at Christa for a moment, though she relaxed after seeing the girl's scared expression. Even Annie didn't like seeing Christa upset.

"Tch... Not my fault she can't handle the truth. But, that's not the problem." She balled her fists in anger as she looked at the ground, a pained expression on her face.

"Then...what is the problem, Annie?" Christa swore she saw Annie look...sad for a moment before she replaced her expression with her usual glare.

"The problem is...how the hell could he just... _accept it?_ " Christa raised an eyebrow.

"He was perfectly fine with it! Giving his life for someone else, being alright with being sacrificed because his friend has a hopeless crush! It's complete _bullshit_ _._ " Christa's eyes widened at Annie's tone.

"He's too... _nice._ He didn't even seem the _slightest_ bit angry! I can't understand it..." She muttered to herself as she turned away from Christa. "He even said that he'd _support_ the decision. How can someone... How can someone be that willing to give their life for another? I don't... I don't get!" Annie sounded as if she was choking back a cry.

"Annie..." Christa muttered. She took a step forward and placed a hand on Annie's shoulder. Annie flinched, but didn't move away from her.

"...Say, Christa..." She looked back towards Christa, one of her threatening to let loose a tear, but she held it back. "Do you think he'd...he'd do the same for..." She shook her head and sighed.

"Never mind, it's not important..." Christa smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course it's important. Go ahead, I won't tell anyone." Annie looked straight into Christa's eyes and let herself smile, if only a little.

"Do you think he would do the same for...me? Sacrifice himself, I mean?" Christa shrugged.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him yourself. But, I think if I ask you something, you might be able to figure it out." Annie tilted her head to the side.

"Do you think Eren would give his life for Armin?" Annie looked confused for a moment. "Armin is fine giving his life for Eren, right? He's willing to give his life just to save Eren. So, wouldn't it make sense that Eren would do the same if given the chance? Mikasa too, I think, would have no problem giving her life for Armin and vice versa. Does that make sense?" Annie slowly nodded.

"Now... Would you give your life for Armin?" Annie froze.

"What?"

"If it came down to it, you and Armin...would you give yourself up? Just to save his life?"

"...Honestly? I... I think I...might." Christa smiled.

"Well, then I guess he _might_ give his life for yours! After all, if you're willing to give your life for Armin; surely, he's willing to do the same, don't 'ya think?" Annie realized what Christa was trying to tell her and smiled.

"...I wish I had friends like he did." She said solemnly while Christa frowned.

"You _do_ have friends, Annie. Me, Sasha, Mina, Ymir, everyone. Even Mikasa views you as a friend in her own... _weird_ way." The two chuckled.

"Thanks, Christa. You...cheered me up. Really, thank you." Christa smiled.

"Good! So, you ready to go back then, Annie?" She nodded and the two began their trek back towards the barracks. Though, it was beginning to get dark out. Fortunately, Christa had brought a flashlight with her, but it didn't provide enough light to where they could see all around them.

"Christa, hold my hand." A sudden blush found it's across Christa's cheeks.

"W-W-What?"

"What's the matter? It's dark out, and I prefer not to lose you out here. Besides, Ymir would tear into me if I let anything happen to...you..." Annie trailed off and stopped walking, as did Christa when she noticed Annie's sudden stop.

"What is it, Annie?" Annie stared at Christa incredulously.

"Where's Ymir?" Christa froze.

"W-What?"

" _Where. Is. Ymir?_ "

"S-She decided to l-look for you s-somewhere else..." Christa(?) looked away from Annie's burning gaze.

"No. She'd never leave you alone, especially to walk around in a forest late at night. That just isn't Ymir." Annie took a few steps forward and Christa took a few back.

"A-Annie, w-what're you doing?" Christa's voice broke, if only for a second, but Annie picked up on it and scoffed.

"No... You have got to be kidding me!" Annie moved to grab Christa's collar and Christa attempted to run away in response. This caused the two to come tumbling down to the ground, Annie on top of Christa practically looking into her soul while Christa blushed intensely from the contact.

"... _Armin._ " She said simply.

"!" The boy's eyes' widened.

"..."

"...I can expla-" Annie punched the ground next to Armin's face angrily.

" _Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me?!_ " Her voice shook as she spoke, trying to hide how much she was hurting. She got off of Armin and began walking away, not caring which direction she was going. Armin, who had undid the ponytail he was wearing and threw the dress off to the side (He's now in his regular clothes now...pervs), ran after Annie.

"Annie, wait! It's not what it looks like!" Annie stopped in her tracks and turned back towards Armin who had managed to stop just mere inches from her.

"Then what the hell is this?! You... You dressed up as Christa a-and..." She grit her teeth as she looked away from the boy. "Y-You took advantage of me in my weakened state... Out of everyone here, I expected that of _you_ the least."

"A-Annie, I didn't mean to! I-I wanted to help you!" Annie grabbed Armin by the collar and held him so close they were practically touching noses.

" _Help me?!_ By doing what, eavesdropping on me, listening to how I... I _liked_ you, then you dress up as Christa and trick me into letting out my _feelings?!_ " Armin gulped.

"W-Well, when you say it like that..." Annie's very body shook, as if she was stopping herself from laying into Armin right then and there. She looked down towards the ground, sobs now echoing through the forest.

"Y-You son of a bitch..." She said through choked sobs. "I thought...you were different. Turns out you're just like the rest of these idiots... I'm so _stupid._ " She insulted herself while Armin could only look on sadly.

"Annie..." He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He couldn't stand knowing he _made_ her like this. "...Hit me." She looked up at him, still sobbing furiously.

"W-What?"

"Hit me. I... I deserve it. Beat me into the ground, kill me if you want, just...stop that."

"S-Stop what?"

"Stop insulting yourself. Stop crying. I...hate seeing you like this, Annie."

"You were the one who _made_ me like this, idiot! It's my fault for even entertaining the thought of us being together! _Us!_ Like that would ever happen! Ackerman was right..."

"Annie, stop it...please." She didn't, though. She could only sink down to the ground while sobbing at Armin's feet while holding onto his pants leg.

"Annie."

"I was stupid to think I would _ever_ be lucky enough to have you! That a _monster_ would be able to find happiness!"

" _Annie._ "

" _What?!_ " Armin bent down to Annie's level and held her hands in his, intertwining their fingers. He moved forward slightly as their foreheads made contact.

"Annie... I love you." Annie looked up at Armin through her choked sobs incredulously.

"W-What?"

"I... I love you, Annie." Time seemed to stop for the two of them as they stared into each other's eyes. Armin wiped away her tears with his thumb as he smiled at her.

"Annie, I understand if you don't feel the same way after all of this. But, from before even when we were training together, I... I had feelings for you. I was hoping this entire time that you...felt the same. That's why I can't handle seeing you like this; why I can't handle knowing _I_ made you like this. I know saying sorry won't fix this, and it'll probably be next to impossible for you to forgive me, but... I want to know that I love you with every fiber of my being. And even if I can't earn your forgiveness, even if you end up hating me... I still love you, Annie." A single tear rolled down Armin's cheek, though he was still smiling.

"A-Armin..." Annie's jaw was left hanging open as she stare wide-eyed at Armin, not being able to believe what she heard.

"Y-Yeah?" He stuttered. After saying all that, a large blush had found it's way across his cheeks.

"L-Likewise..." Her crying was slowly dying out, and she managed to smile through her tears. Armin looked confused for a moment before mentally slapping himself as he realized what she meant.

"S-So, you still...?" Armin questioned excitedly. She nodded.

"If you'll have me, Armin..." They stared at the other for what seemed like hours.

"...Isn't this the part where, I don't know," Armin shrugged with a grin, "the hero gives a kiss to the princess?" Annie blushes faintly.

"I-I... I guess so... Though, which one of us is the princess? You _were_ just a female a few minutes ago, anyways." She smirked as Armin blushed.

"Hey, that's not fai-" Armin was cut off as Annie leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Armin's forehead.

"Thanks, Armin." Armin blushed even more as Annie stood up and offered him a hand.

"Let's go, Armin. I won't report you, by the way. If anyone of them try to, I'll handle it, so don't worry. " Armin nodded with a smile as he took Annie's hand and was lifted up to his feet. They didn't let go of each other's hands as they walked back, both smiling to themselves.

"So, Annie...does this make us a...couple?" Annie looked at him with a faint blush.

"I-If you want, Armin..." He nodded. The two eventually found their way back to the barracks, still holding each other's hands. Luckily, it seemed Keith Shadis wasn't patrolling as of now, so they could sneak back to their respective rooms before anyone could catch them. One problem.

"A-Annie...you can let go, now." The two attempted to walk away from each other, but every time they did they were pulled back. They hadn't let go of each other's hand the whole way here.

"Y-You first..." He muttered. They stood there for a while before laughing.

"Well," Armin rubbed the back of his head, "I guess we're so enamored with each other that we can't bear to leave each other's side?" They stood there for a moment before laughing once again.

"T-That," Annie said through her laughs, "is one of the most cliche things I've ever heard before!" They continued laughing for a bit, though it quickly faded once they realized that they really _didn't_ want to let go of the other.

"...We're stuck like this, aren't we?" Armin said after a few minutes. Annie nodded slowly.

* * *

An hour later...

" _A-Annie_..." Armin whispered. Since they were stuck together, they had to figure out some way to keep Armin secret. So, when all of the girls had fallen asleep, Annie snuck into her room and had to get another blanket from the laundry room to cover Armin's body. Right now, the two were laying in Annie's bed which was _directly_ under Mikasa's since they shared a bunk bed.

" _What?_ " Annie whispered back.

" _I-I get that you have to hide me, but... C-Can't you m-move a b-bit?_ " Annie, to make sure Armin was seen by no one, was almost completely on top of the boy, covering his body with hers.

" _Sorry, Armin, but we can't take any chances. I'll...try to ease up a little, though._ " Annie attempted to shift her body to give Armin more space, but it only made his 'situation' worse.

" _A-Annie,"_ Armin gasped after taking a sharp intake of breath, " _y-you might need to stop m-moving._ " She raised an eyebrow.

" _Why? Aren't you uncom...for..._ " Annie trailed off after feeling something poke her leg.

" _..."_ Neither party said anything, they could only blush intensely.

" _S-Sorry,"_ Armin apologized, " _y-you just...smell really nice a-and you're on top of me, so I-I-_ "

" _So it's my fault you're like this is what you're saying?"_

 _"...Yes."_ Neither said anything, though the situation could only get more awkward as Armin only got more excited. Annie could hear just how fast his heart was beating from the close proximity, She sighed.

 _"Armin, I can't sleep like this..."_

 _"I-I'm sorry, Annie, I just...can't help it."_ Annie put her free hand to her chin in thought (her other was still holding on to Armin's; though, at this point, both of their hands were probably asleep).

 _"Alright, then I'll help you... I guess."_ She smirked while Armin raised an eyebrow. Saying nothing, Annie slowly crawled down the bed, leaving Armin still at the top of the bed covered by the blanket. Though their hands were still intertwined, Annie had seemingly no trouble with undoing his pants. They had gotten into bed with their clothes on since not only would it be too embarrassing, but it'd also be pretty hard to get their clothes off considering.

" _A-Annie, what're you-"_ Annie shushed him as she slid his boxers off and his length suddenly sprung up, hitting her cheek and causing her to jump back slightly.

" _Helping you, what else?"_ Annie replied as she gently grabbed Armin's 'cervix crusader' (I'm not sorry) and stroked it slowly, causing Armin to gasp. He held a hand over his mouth to stop himself from making too much noise. Annie smirked as she began licking his cock up and down, eliciting various moans from Armin.

" _A-Ah...A-Annie..."_ Hearing him moan her name made Annie feel...special. Annie took in the tip of Armin's cock and swirled her tongue around it, causing Armin to press his free hand even more on his mouth. Waking Mikasa up and having her see _this_ would probably kill him from embarrassment alone.

Annie let go of his shaft with a *pop*, then planted small, wet kisses around it, all the while keeping her eyes on Armin. His rigid cock was coated in a glistening sheen of her warm saliva as well as some pre-cum. She then pressed her tongue flat along the underside of his length and wrapped her lips around it, going further down until she was almost deepthroating. Armin barely kept his moans suppressed as Annie bobbed her head up and down while using her free hand to caress his leg.

 _ **SHULP! SHULP! SHULP!**_

" _Ngh- A-Annie, I-I'm about t-to..."_ Annie immediately stopped sucking and let go of Armin's cock with a smirk. His length was left throbbing intensely, unable to cum. Armin's frown was easily noticeable, though Annie was still smiling. She moved back up to the top of the bed next to Armin.

" _A-Annie, p-please..."_ He said through his pants as he looked at Annie with clear lust in his eyes. It honestly warmed Annie's heart that Armin was this attracted for her and she nodded.

" _Don't worry, I'm already on it."_ Before Armin could reply, he instantly felt two feet on his cock rub him up and down, causing him to gasp. Annie used her toes specifically to play with Armin's tip. She also used her soles to rub his length as well, causing Armin to squeeze her hand tightly. He leaned towards her and, in the heat of the moment, gave her a sloppy, deep kiss. Though she was surprised, she leaned into it as well and kissed him back. Suddenly, Armin's lower body jerked suddenly as he came, cum landing not only on Annie's feet, but some got on both of their legs as well. Especially unlucky for Annie since she was still clothed. Armin pulled back, gasping as he cupped Annie's face.

"Y-You know something, Annie? I've always...wanted to do that...with you." Annie smiled.

"You're a strange one, Armin. Ready to sleep now?" Armin nodded as he suddenly let go of Annie's hand (finally) and moved his arms to hold her close; her head resting just under Armin's. She chuckled.

"Not even going to let me go wash this off?" Armin shrugged with a smile.

"In the morning." They both giggled as they drifted slowly off to sleep. Of course, they were so into the heat of the moment that they forgot to keep their voices down. Mikasa plunged her fingers deep into herself with one last thrust as she panted heavily. She had woken up during the whole...'incident', but couldn't bring herself to stop the two without being embarrassed. She couldn't go back to sleep, so she was forced to listen to it all; something that made her mind... _wander._ Thinking of Eren and herself doing these...acts excited her to end, and she eventually ended up pleasuring herself to the thought of it.

"..." Mikasa said nothing as she stared at her glistening fingers with a slightly pained expression. Looks like Annie was right, after all... It was _hopeless,_ wasn't it...?

* * *

A few days later...

Storage Room...

" _A-Armi-ah!_ " Annie moaned as Armin thrust deep into her from behind, gripping on her shoulders for stability. He had her bent over a box and was putting a surprisingly good amount of force behind his thrusts.

"A-Annie, I-ngh!" Armin moaned as he leaned forward into her, letting him dig deeper inside of her. He grasped her breasts in his hands and played with them as he planted kisses along her neck, making her shudder. Annie leaned back onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck for leverage. He trailed his hands across her body until he firmly grabbed her hips and increased his thrusting speed. Meanwhile, Mikasa was hiding behind one of the boxes near them, pleasuring herself listening to them go at it. Truly, she had done this every time the two snuck off to 'enjoy themselves.' Though she was blushing furiously, that didn't stop her fingers from going at lightning speeds inside of her.

Admittedly, she was ashamed of the fact that she kept following them whenever they did this to satisfy her own desires, but she just couldn't help it. Something... _triggered_ every time of doing this kind of thing with Eren.

"E-Eren..." She whispered through moans as she imagined Eren ramming her the same way Armin was doing to Annie. Her other hand went under her shirt as she began playing with her breast, lightly squeezing it.

"A-Armin..." Annie gasped as Armin suddenly stopped thrusting and slowly took his length out of her only to turn around so that she was facing him. He set her down on the box and began thrusting into her again. They held each other's hands and squeezed tightly as they both leaned forward to kiss the other.

"A-Annie," Armin pulldd his lips from hers, "d-do you want it i-inside?" She wrapped her legs around him to pull his body closer. _Good enough,_ he thought to himself. Armin gave one last, deep thrust that filled Annie to the brim. They yelled each other's name and finished at the same time, their bodies jerking as the orgasm overwhelmed the both of them.

Mikasa's body trembled as she finished as well, her orgasm sending waves over her entire body. Armin and Annie simply stayed together cuddling for a few minutes before quickly putting on their clothes. Annie then suddenly facepalmed.

"Sorry, Armin, I forgot that Mina asked me to help her with her physical training. She's been lagging behind, after all." Armin nodded.

"It's fine, Annie. I'll, uh... _clean up._ " The two chuckled, seeing as how Armin let loose so much cum that much of it landed on the floor.

"See you later, Armin." They waved to each other as Annie left, leaving Armin alone with, though he didn't know it, Mikasa.

"Well, may as well go find a mop or something..." Armin turned his head in practically every direction to see if there was any chance of finding a mop, or something across those lines. Strangely, though, he found something he...wasn't exactly prepared for. He saw a bit of the back of someone's head sticking out from behind a crate and froze.

 _"W-Were they watching m-me and Annie? S-Should I just leave them alone? No..."_ Armin shook his head. After all, if word got out that he and Annie were in a _relationship_ _,_ not only would they die of embarrassment, but Armin didn't want Annie to be talked about by anyone gossiping. So, he quietly stepped towards the person until he was just behind them. Then, he jumped out in front of them with a stern expression. Then, that stern expression quickly turned to one of surprise as they both stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"..." Silence. Neither could say anything in this extremely awkward situation. Armin blushed intensely, seeing Mikasa's... _disheveled_ state. Her pants were discarded, leaving Armin staring at her toned thighs. He looked up even further, seeing her shirt raised; her hand on her breast. Okay, Armin was... _afraid_ to admit it, but he always found the surprising amount of muscle on Mikasa to be...well... _Attractive._ B-But, he couldn't think about her like that! T-They were childhood friends, after all...

...

Damn she was attractive- _No!_ Armin mentally slapped himself. He was in love with Annie, and Mikasa was in love with Eren. No time to be thinking about that! What he should be thinking about is his escape!

"W-Well, M-Mikasa, I'll just, uh... Be on my way! Y'know, places to be, people to see... By-!" Armin turned around to run, but Mikasa grabbed him by the collar and stared directly into his eyes, smiling at him sweetly.

" _Armin?"_ Armin gulped.

"Y-Yes, Mikasa?"

"Pretend to be Eren for me, please?" Armin raised an eyebrow.

"Pretend to be Eren? Why would I pretend to...be...Eren..." Armin trailed off in realization as Mikasa roughly threw him on top of a crate and set upon him.

"M-Mikasa, WAI-!"

* * *

Training Grounds, Three Hours Later...

"Cadets, _Attention!_ " Keith Shadis ordered the trainees of the 104th Squad, who all did as ordered; saluting in unison. Well, all except...

" _Arlet! Attention-woah..."_ Keith stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Armin. His clothes were battered and torn, his eyes were blank and he was also muttering to himself. He looked as if he just barely escaped a warzone.

"Arlet! What the _hell_ happened to you?!" Armin slowly looked up from the ground and stared Keith directly in the eyes.

"...Am I alive? Please say no..." The 104th Squad all looked at Armin curiously.

"Armin, buddy," Eren whispered, "you okay?"

"All these squares make a circle... All these squares make a circle..."

" _Arlet! I ask you again; what happened?!"_

"...Sir, have you ever had sex to the point where you were left at the brink of death?" Everyone gasped except Annie, who instead merely did a double-take.

" _Excuse me, Arlet?!"_

"I said-"

"I _heard_ you!"

"Then why did you-"

" _Fine!_ Tell me _who_ did this to you!" Armin's eyes gained a bit of life as he thought about his situation. Well, he _definitely_ wasn't going to answer that. After all, he wasn't going to say it was Annie. Though they were having 'relations' almost on the daily, she wasn't the one who did...well, _this_ to him. That, and he loved her too much. Also, she'd probably beat him into an inch of her life.

"Wait, _what Armin? Who?"_ And if he told the truth and said it was Mikasa, well... For one, even though they were childhood friends, she'd _probably_ kick the crap out of him too. Sure, she kinda... _forced_ herself on him, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't... _enjoy_ it. That, and unlike Annie, she did accommodate his, er...muscle...fetish. That still felt weird for him to say. No, what was he saying? He couldn't decide based on looks alone...

"Uh..." Keith trailed off awkwardly as he slowly stepped backwards. So did the other Cadets. Well, all of them save two who were standing between Armin, their glares aimed not only at each other, but him too. Of course, he hadn't noticed either of them this entire time; nor did he notice that he was talking _out loud._

"Well, then again, Mikasa is a _lot_ tighter... Guess that's due to all of the muscle on her, thankfully." Mikasa smirked while Annie shot her a death stare.

"Then _again,_ though Mikasa is beautiful, Annie has this...charm about her I can't describe." Annie stuck her tongue out while Mikasa smacked her lips.

"...Wonder if I could ask the two of them to be in a threesome?" Both females' eyes widened as they went from glaring at each other to looking at Armin incredulously.

"...Armin," Annie started, "you realize you've been talking out loud this _entire fucking time,_ right?" Armin stood still for a moment before blinking thrice, realizing his situation.

"...Oh." Was all he could say.

"Well, Leonhardt," Mikasa forced a smile, "looks like your boyfriend decided he likes my body more than yours. At least we know who can _actually_ satisfy him. How does _that_ make you feel, I wonder?" "Ooohs' were heard from the crowd.

"Well, Ackerman, looks like you _forced_ yourself on my boyfriend because Eren wasn't giving you enough dick to last. Oh, _I'm_ _sorry,_ I meant he wasn't giving you _any_ at all. How does _that_ make you feel, I wonder?" Annie snapped back, causing the crowd to go, 'OOOOOOHHHHH!' in unison. Mikasa grit her teeth as she lunged towards Annie, fist aiming for her face. Annie did the same, aiming a kick at her midsection.

"G-Girls, wait!" Armin stood in the middle of them and held his arms out in defense, hoping they would stop their assault.

They didn't.

* * *

A few hours later...

Annie and Mikasa were sitting in one of the infirmary rooms, sitting in chairs across from each other. In the middle was a bed and it's sole occupant.

"...Sorry, Armin." Annie brushed some of her hair aside as she looked down at the gray tile of the infirmary. Mikasa nodded in agreement. Armin was bandaged from the waist-up, only his eyes and lower body were free. Mikasa had apparently punched him in the face so hard he looked as if a Titan sat on him, and Annie had kicked him so hard that she somehow managed to break _every one of his damn ribs._

"No prablom..." Armin slurred his words, not being able to fully speak properly. He was honestly surprised he was still alive after they attacked; he was pretty sure they meant to kill the other, and if they striked each _other_ with the intent to kill, well...this is what it did to _him._

 _"..._ We're sorry, Armin." Was all Mikasa could say. Annie scoffed.

"Wouldn't have happened if someone could just keep their hands to themselves and off of _my_ boyfriend... Oh, wait, I bet you _were_ keeping your hands to yourself plenty of times thinking about Eren, right?" Mikasa glared at Annie.

"Wouldn't have happened if someone could just learn how to properly satisfy a man... Oh, wait, I'm sorry. Of course you wouldn't know how to." The girls glared at each for a few moments...

Before laughing with each other. _Genuine laughs._

"Leonhardt... I need to apologize to you, too. I...let my desires go out of control, and I...betrayed the both of you. I'm sorry." Annie smiled.

"Ackerman, I...guess I'll forgive you for...you know...having _sex with my boyfriend..._ On one condition, of course." Mikasa raised an eyebrow. Annie walked over to Mikasa, bent down and whispered in her ear, causing Mikasa to smirk. Mikasa got up from her chair as well and walked over to the left side of Armin's bed; Annie to the right. Armin was definitely confused... They go from talking trash about each other to having friendly secrets the next! Women are strange...

" _Armin,"_ Annie smirked seductively, licking her lips, "it's punishment time."

"P-Punshmint?!" The two nod.

"Well, you _did_ say you actually _enjoyed_ Mikasa's little... _adventure_ with you. You're only supposed to enjoy sex with _me._ So, we're going to give you a _very special punishment._ Ready?" Armin initially tried to shake his head no, but almost broke it trying.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait-"

* * *

One Hour Later...

Eren and, for some reason, Jean and Reiner approached Armin's room. The two had insisted to come with him for whatever reason.

"So... Jean, you okay?" Eren raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jean's blank eyes.

"He's upset because Armin had sex with Mikasa." Reiner said with about the same amount of subtlety as when Armin said who it was he had sex with. Eren cringed.

"Could you _not_ say it like that? She's my _sister._ " After a few moments, Reiner couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Eren frowned and Reiner waved his hands in defense.

"N-Nothing, just... Remembering what Annie said... Pfft-"

"It wasn't _that_ funny!" Eren shot back.

"...It was," Jean muttered.

"...Okay, fine, it was, but that still doesn't make it right damn it!"

"Look, Eren, I'm sor-pfft..." Reiner held his stomach as he bit his lip to suppress his laugh. He immediately stopped when he saw the glare Eren was giving him. Jean sighed and turned the doorknob, opening the door slightly.

"I'm just ready to say sorry to...Ar...min..." Jean trailed off as his eyes widened and his jaw agape.

"What?" Both Eren and Reiner asked in unison. Jean stood frozen for a second before running away, crying. Eren and Reiner decided to peak in as well, and what they saw horrified them; especially _Eren._

"Aw, **_dude! Not cool!_** " Eren cried out as he sprinted off while Reiner was just left staring. Mikasa and Annie were...well, let's just say Annie was on Armin's lower body, Mikasa's...*ahem*, _parts_ were on Armin's lips and to add even more to this already crazy scene, Annie and Mikasa were passionately kissing.

"Oh, hey Reiner, what's up?" Bertholdt walked up to Reiner, noticing his friend's expression. He then heard... _noises_ coming from the room of Armin. Bertl stepped next to Reiner to see what was up, but what he saw almost made his heart stop.

"...I'm gonna go cry my eyes out, Reiner. See 'ya later." Bertl walked away slowly until he turned the corner; of course, the moment he did, he was sprinting out of the infirmary crying.

"...Yeah, I was right," Reiner sighed, closed the door, turned around and walked away, hoping to forget today's events, "this was _not_ going to end well. Not even sure this is a victory for you, Armin... Your sacrifice for me and Christa will be remembered, my friend." Speaking of Christa, he swore he saw the girl turn the corner. Grinning, he ran after her. Of course, as soon as he caught up to her, he stooped mid-run as he saw her and Ymir together. Ymir would never even let Reiner _close_ to Christa, so any chances of him asking her out...

"...Are completely non-existent." Reiner fell to his knees and punched the ground.

" ** _DAMN YOU GOD! CAN NO ONE HAVE A HAPPY ENDING?!"_** Suddenly, a loud banging sound was both heard and felt by almost everyone in the infirmary as the ground shook slightly and the lights flickering.

"Oh, right... Least they got their _literal_ happy ending..."

* * *

 _ **Now, that was it! Now, I bet you're wondering why I coped out on the Mikasa/Armin scene and the Mikasa/Armin/Annie scene. Well...**_

 _ **You know why this chapter took so long to come out? I had this finished about three days ago. When I hit the save button, apparently my damn internet had been cut off. You know what happens when you try to save when your internet is off?**_

 _ **You lose all of your progress. I lost this entire chapter. So, yeah, Writer's Block hit me as much as my anger did and I really just wanted to get this out. Besides, this chapter seems to have a lot more words than I realized, so... Yeah. XD Let me know what you thought!**_

 _ **Oh, and also? One of my favorite parts of writing this chapter?:**_

 _"Well, Ackerman, looks like you forced yourself on my boyfriend because Eren wasn't giving you enough dick to last. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant he wasn't giving you any at all. How does that make you feel, I wonder?"_


End file.
